


Sex On The Beach

by TanookiRoxx



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/pseuds/TanookiRoxx
Summary: In route to a concert, Bruce and Eric get lost and discover a secluded beach.
Relationships: Eric Carr/Bruce Kulick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Sex On The Beach

“I hate to say it, but I think we’re lost,” Eric said nervously.

“You had the map, what did you do with it?” Bruce asked as he drove down a gravel road.

“It’s right here, and according to the map, we should be on Interstate 96, westbound,” Eric said as he held the map up.

Bruce pulled off to the side of the road. He turned the dome lights on so they could read the map together.

“Okay, how were you reading this?” Bruce asked with an impatient tone in his voice.

Eric took the map and flipped it over. “Um, like this here.”

Bruce face palmed. “Eric, you were looking at it upside down! Don’t you know how to read a map?”

“I didn’t have it like that the entire time!” Eric argued with a flushed face.

“Oh really? And I’m afraid to ask the next question but how did you have it?” Bruce asked amused.

“Like this and like this,” Eric said as he turned the map in one direction and then another.

Bruce sighed.

“Well, this map is completely useless to us now.”

“I’m sorry Bruce! Paul’s right, I guess I really am a schmuck!” Eric said sadly as he turned away from Bruce.

“Hey now! You are not a schmuck. Stop calling yourself that,” Bruce said tenderly as he rubbed Eric’s shoulder.

Eric blushed at the tender touch.

“But it’s my fault we’re lost! What if we miss the show? Gene and Paul are never going to let me live this one down,” Eric said shaking his head in disbelief.

“Don’t worry. We’re in this together. We’ll figure something out,” Bruce said warmly as he continued to rub Eric’s shoulder.

Bruce’s gentle touch was sending shivers down Eric’s spine. He crossed his legs tightly to hide the oncoming arousal that was starting to rise in his pants.

“What if we just follow the map backwards? We can backtrack!” Eric offered quickly.

“Nah! I don’t think it’ll work that way. Let’s get some fresh air and figure out our next move,” Bruce said. 

Eric sighed in relief as the two men emerged from the car. The breezy afternoon wind felt good against their skin. Bruce was double checking the map trying to remember any landmarks they may have passed along the way.

Munch. Munch. Munch.

Bruce looked up to see Eric munching on some chocolate chip cookies he bought from the gas station a few hours ago.

“Eric, you don’t need that,” Bruce crossed his arms halfheartedly whilst smiling.

“Please? Don’t be like Paul,” Eric pouted, holding the cookie bag to his chest protectively.

“Awww…I can’t say no to you Foxy,” Bruce chuckled as he kissed Eric on the cheek, grabbing a few cookies for himself out of the bag.

Eric blushed profusely at the kiss. He had been in love with Bruce from the moment they first met. The two hit it off immediately and had been inseparable ever since. He wanted to confess his feelings but the fear of rejection weighed heavily on his mind. Bruce liked girls! He enjoyed the company of groupies just as much as Gene and Paul. Eric sighed heavily. There was no way in hell he would return his feelings. 

“Eric, what’s wrong?” Bruce asked, looking up from the map. “You look like you really want to tell me something.”

“It’s just…”Eric trailed off, feeling his whole body shake in nervousness. His mind panicked at what to do. Should he tell Bruce the truth? Would he laugh at him? Would it ruin their friendship?

“You know you can always talk to me,” Bruce assured as he placed his hand on Eric’s shoulder.

Eric wanted to melt from the touch.

“It’s just…do you smell saltwater?” Eric asked randomly, avoiding telling Bruce the truth.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. “Well, we are in Florida.”

“I think I can hear ocean waves. There must be a beach nearby,” Eric insisted as he moved away from Bruce to look through the thicket. He really hoped Bruce did not find his tense body language suspicious.

“What? According to the map, we’re miles from the closest public beach!” Bruce said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Bruce, I think you should see this!” Eric shouted.

Bruce walked over to where his friend was standing and looked off into the direction he pointed. Sure enough there was a beach, and by the looks of it a secluded one, without any tourists. It was truly a sight to behold; water as blue as sapphire gemstones that stretched on for miles.

“Holy shit!” Bruce exclaimed.

The two men looked at each other in awe and then grinned. They stripped off their shirts, shoes and socks, and ran towards the golden shoreline.

Bruce breathed in the salty air and let out a relaxing sigh. “I can’t believe we found this place! What the hell are the odds?”

Eric grinned. “I know! This is turning out to be the best day ever!” he exclaimed.

Bruce smiled warmly at Eric. The drummer was absolutely adorable when he was in a chipper mood.

As they walked along the shoreline Bruce couldn’t help but admire his drummer from head to toe. His fluffy dark curls flew gracefully through the gentle wind, his puppy dog brown eyes which glimmered by the sun’s ray, his sweet smile which brought joy to people’s hearts, his strong arms and shoulders, his hairy chest of which begs fingers to rake through and that cute round ass that just begged to be spanked.

Bruce smiled lovingly at him as he thought, Oh Foxy, how I wish to hold you in my arms forever, but you might feel a little awkward about that.

Bruce then eyed Eric’s ass with a mischievous smirk.

Eric felt a hard slap on his ass which caused him to yelp. He gasped, looking up to a laughing Bruce.

“What was that for?”

Bruce winked at him and responded, “Because you’re just so damn cute and vulnerable!”

“Fuck you!” Eric joked as he playfully pushed Bruce.

“Please do!” Bruce laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Eric blushed as he looked at Bruce. Both men continued walking as Eric secretly admired Bruce, his black shoulder length hair, his beautiful dark brown eyes, his mischievous smile and his fit physique. Eric let out a quiet sigh so that Bruce could not hear him this time as he thought, Bruce, I wish I could tell you how much I love you.

Bruce then stopped and stripped off his jeans, revealing his black briefs. Eric just stared in awe at Bruce’s perfectly chiseled body. He wanted badly to caress his fingers over those muscles. Bruce noticed his dumbfounded look and teased, “Like what you see, Foxy?”

Eric turned a bright shade of red. “Oh hey, check out that cliff! Maybe we can jump off it into the water!” he randomly spurted out to avoid the awkward moment.

Bruce looked up to see a rocky cliff nearby overlooking the beach.

“Sure, but are you gonna swim in your Levi’s?” Bruce gestured with a grin.

“Oh um…” Eric responded as he stripped down to his white briefs.

Bruce gave a catcall whistle. “Lookin’ good, Foxy!” he purred, causing Eric to blush a darker shade of crimson.

Eric wanted to say something but Bruce had grabbed his hand and pulled him over to climb up the rocky cliff. It was not too difficult of a climb as the rocks had a stair like formation that led them straight to the top. When they reached the top, Eric looked down and felt a little queasy.

“Damn, this is a lot higher than I thought.”

Bruce chuckled. “It’s no higher than your drum riser!”

“Oh, right…” Eric muttered. He was starting to have second thoughts about jumping off.

Bruce held Eric by the waist and said, “Don’t chicken out on me now, Foxy! Come on! It’ll be fun!”

“Ugh, fine, but if we die, I’m never speaking to you again!” Eric replied trying not to think about the plunge below.

Bruce only grinned as he responded, “This was your idea! But if we do die, let me give you this.” He kissed Eric on the lips. “I love you,” Bruce whispered.

“B…B….B….Bruce I…” Eric stuttered.

Before Eric could get his words out, Bruce grabbed his hand and pulled him off the cliff edge with him to plummet into the ocean below, hand in hand.

“Wooo-Hooo!” Bruce cried out from the adrenaline rush as Eric screamed his head off all the way down until they hit the bottom with a great splash.

“Woo! What a rush!” Bruce screamed out as he bobbled his head above the waves. 

He noticed Eric was clinging on to him with his eyes closed tight. “Hey Eric, you can open your eyes now.”

Eric did so and looked at his surroundings as they bobbled above the ocean waves. With great relief, he excitedly rejoiced for surviving the plunge.

“Yay! We’re alive!” He cheered as he kissed Bruce firmly on the lips, which took him in great surprise and caused Bruce to blush full red now.

He soon got over the shock, closed his eyes and kissed Eric back tenderly.

Eric realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away with a shocked gasp. “I...I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me!”

Bruce shrugged and assured, “It’s Okay. I liked it.”

Eric was surprised to hear him say that and smiled. “You...you liked the kiss?”

“Sure did,” Bruce grinned.

Eric gave a sly smile as he playfully dunked Bruce under the water. Eric laughed as the guitarist emerged with a cute little pout on his face. Eric was then hit with a mouthful of saltwater as Bruce playfully splashed him in the face. The two laughed as they continued their harmless horseplay.

…

KISS was undergoing tryouts to replace their new guitarist. Everyone was getting a bit restless until Bruce walked in. Eric noticed him right away. He was the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on! Bruce played with such passion and grace. Eric had a hard time focusing as he would fumble with his drumsticks every time Bruce moved gracefully across the stage floor. After the rehearsal, Paul and Gene seemed most impressed as they went to chat with him.

Eric sat at his drum kit in a stupor. He was a bit confused by his new feelings. He had never been attracted to another man before. He was sure of one thing though, this man made his heart flutter and sent butterflies straight to his stomach.

“Eric! Quit acting like a schmuck and come meet our new guitarist!” Paul yelled, snapping Eric from his fantasy.

Eric took a deep breath, his legs wobbled as he approached the beautiful dark haired man. He smiled kindly at him.

“My name’s Bruce. Bruce Kulick,” he said warmly as he reached out for Eric’s hand.

Eric’s pupils dilated as soon as they touched. He struggled to get the words out.

“Hi...I’m Eric Fox! No, err...I mean, I’m Fox Carr…No, what I mean to say is...Eric. My name is Eric Carr!” Eric stuttered like a buffoon as he shook Bruce’s hand.

Gene and Paul were laughing their asses off at Eric’s mishaps. Eric blushed as he looked up at Bruce in embarrassment. He desperately wanted the ground to swallow him up to avoid this awkward situation.

Bruce chuckled warmly. 

“Pleased to meet you, Foxy! You’re a talented drummer! I can’t wait to work with you!”

Eric beamed, “Likewise!”

…

Eric smiled thinking back to that fateful day he first met Bruce. He looked over to his friend who was watching the golden sun cast burnt orange and purple streaks across the sky as it set beyond the ocean. 

Bruce looked over and smiled warmly at Eric.

“Penny for your thoughts, Foxy?”

“Oh, I was just thinking about the day we met,” Eric smiled. “You’ve always been such a wonderful friend to me. You’ve always been there when I needed to talk, you’re always looking out for me whenever your around, supporting me all the way. I love you so much.”

Bruce grinned at those words as the embraced Eric with a hug, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Awww Foxy! You’re the best friend a guy could ever ask for,” he sighed, reaching a hand out for Eric’s and gripped on it. Eric gripped back as they enjoyed the moment.

Bruce then broke out into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Eric asked with a head tilt.

“It’s just…nah, I don’t want to weird you out,” Bruce said suddenly.

“You won’t! What is it?”

“It’s just that I have had the biggest crush on you ever since I met you. You’re just so damn cute and sweet. I find it hard to resist you,” Bruce confessed, worried that Eric might react badly.

“Really?” Eric asked excitedly.

“Yeah, pretty silly…huh? I’ve been flirting with you on and off to see if you were interested but I…”

Eric silenced Bruce with a sudden kiss. Bruce deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Eric’s waist while the other man had his arms around Bruce’s shoulders. They pulled each other closer, their saltwater soaked bodies rubbed against each other. This action caused both of them to moan in each other’s mouths.

“Bruce, I’ve wanted you ever since the day we met too. I was just too afraid to tell you,” Eric confessed as he broke the kiss.

“Well, now I get to have you all to myself,” Bruce purred.

Eric couldn’t think of anything to say. All that mattered was the moment he was sharing with the man he desired. Bruce closed his eyes as well as Eric did, moving closer to each other. Bruce trailed his fingers up and down the curve of Eric’s back, making him shiver. Eric’s tongue entered Bruce’s mouth, which took him by surprise. His Foxy seemed to be full of surprises tonight. Bruce rolled his tongue around Eric’s as Eric massaged his shoulders.

Bruce’s right hand traced down to Eric’s chest, slowly down to his torso, to his abs, and finally down to his hardened cock. Eric gasped from the touch. Bruce grinned as he moved behind Eric to give his neck a playful nip. His right hand firmly grasped Eric’s cock once more and pumped it in a slow and steady rhythm. Eric took comfort in the strong arms wrapped around him. He was truly in heaven!

“Oh!..Oh my God! Oh yes!” Eric cried out, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Bruce whispered hoarsely, “Have you ever had sex with a man before?”

Eric turned to face Bruce.

“N...No…Have you?” He asked nervously.

“Nope,” Bruce said softly as he leaned closer to Eric’s ear. Bruce licked his earlobe and whispered, “But I would sure love to with you…if you want to, of course.”

Eric gave Bruce a devilish grin as he slowly pushed the other man onto his back, ridding him of his underwear. Eric’s tongue gave a teasing lick up Bruce’s shaft. Bruce gasped as he felt Eric’s lips wrap around his cock and started bobbing up and down.

“Ahh!...Aahhh!..Yes! Eric! Don’t stop baby…please!” Bruce panted.

Eric hummed happily as he continued his ministrations, loving the fact that he was pleasing his lover so well.

“Feels so damn good!” Bruce cried out as he buried his fingers into Eric’s fluffy curls, pulling him closer. It didn’t take long until Bruce came with a strangled cry.

Eric grinned as he licked Bruce clean.

“Alright, who the hell have you been practicing on? Was it Paul? Cause I’m gonna kill him!” Bruce growled protectively.

Eric snickered. “No one. You’re my first, Brucie…You’re the only man I would ever want to do anything like this with.”

“Good, cause you’re mine!” Bruce growled as he pinned Eric down onto the cold sand.

Eric giggled as Bruce kissed and nipped every inch of Eric’s chest. His hands possessively explored his stomach, feeling his abs, until finally wrapping his lips around Eric’s swollen cock. Bruce rubbed Eric’s buttocks as he started to bob up and down, driving Eric nuts with teasing pleasure.

“Bruce! Ahhh! I can’t take it! I need to cum now, please!” Eric whined breathlessly, digging his fingers deeper into the sand.

Bruce complied as he moved faster, sending Eric over the edge, causing him to cum in spurts.

“Bruce…I want you in me,” Eric whispered as his hand rubbed Bruce’s hair while Bruce finished licking him off.

Bruce looked up, seeing the moonlight shine in his eyes.

“You sure you want to do this, Foxy?” Bruce asked seriously.

Eric blushed. “Yes, I do. Do you?” he whispered.

Bruce smiled warmly as he stroked Eric’s cheek lovingly, looking into his eyes.

“More than anything else in the world,” he whispered back.

Eric grinned widely as he leaned up to capture Bruce’s lips in another passionate kiss.

Bruce broke the kiss to rush over to his discarded jeans nearby, pulling a condom from the pocket. He returned back to Eric, who was still lying on his back, looking up the stars before focusing his gaze back onto Bruce. Bruce offered his fingers to Eric, who sucked on them eagerly.

“Make sure you coat them good,” Bruce said gently.

Once he was sure his fingers were well lubricated, he spread Eric’s thighs a part and gently inserted a finger into Eric’s depth.

Eric gasped at the intrusion. Bruce curled and worked his finger in slowly, careful not to hurt his beloved Foxy. He waited a few minutes until he was confident Eric was ready then inserted a second finger into him and began scissoring his insides, loosening him up further. Eric groaned, trying to desperately get used to the intrusion. Bruce went very slow and gentle. He would check in to make sure Eric was alright.

“Think you can handle a third?” Bruce asked.

Eric bit his lip but nodded. He groaned louder as he felt Bruce enter a third finger to stretch his walls to the max. It was painful yet pleasurable at the same time. Eric began to rock his hips impatiently.

“Brucie…C’mon,” Eric whined.

“Soon Foxy…soon,” Bruce assured, wanting to take as much precaution as possible to ensure this experience would be amazing for the both of them.

Finally satisfied that Eric was well prepped, his fingers slid out of Eric, causing him to whimper.

“It’s Okay babe...I’m here…I’m still here,” Bruce whispered sweetly as he slid his condom on.

He then gently lined himself up with Eric, pulling his legs on to his shoulders. This was it. Eric looked a little hesitant.

“You’ll be gentle?” he asked softly.

“We’ll go at your speed,” Bruce promised. He waited for Eric to give him a signal.

“Ready?” Bruce asked.

“Ready,” Eric confirmed.

Bruce slowly entered into Eric. He took his time, listening for Eric’s breathing cues to determine if he was in discomfort. The two were great at reading each other’s cues. The two were already well adapt at being able to read his each other onstage, knowing exactly where to take a song. After an agonizingly long time, Bruce finally pushed all the way into Eric. He let Eric set the pace. Eric rocked his hips slowly at first then began to speed up once he felt more comfortable. Soon the gentle pace turned into faster thrusts.

“Oh Bruce! Oh my God! Yes! Right there! Keep hitting that spot!

Hearing Eric’s pants and moans, Bruce knew he had found Eric’s sweet spot and worked to hit again and again.

Eric clenched around Bruce as he cried out, “Bruce, I...I love you!” 

“Eric! I...ah! Love you too! Always have!” Bruce cried out as well. 

With another mighty thrust Eric came with a scream with Bruce following quickly after.

Eric and Bruce eased their muscles but still held on to each other. The sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the shore with the cool ocean breeze washing over their heated bodies lulled them into a gentle sleep. They were comfortable in each other’s arms. They could have stayed there all night until a sudden realization hit Eric.

“Bruce! Get up! The concert!” Eric freaked.

“Oh shit!” Bruce woke up with a start.

The two comically began to fumble around the beach to quickly put their clothes on and run back to the car. Bruce drove like a bat out of hell down the graveled highway. Luckily, they were only a few miles away from the venue, with Bruce pulling into the backstage parking lot on two wheels.

Bruce and Eric entered the venue and ignored the snide comments and remarks that Gene and Paul had to offer about them being so late.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Paul snapped.

“Sorry! We got lost,” Bruce explained breathlessly.

“And we went swimming,” Eric added.

“Well that explains why you’re both soaking wet,” Gene sneered, giving them both a judgmental look.

“We’re on stage in thirty minutes! Go get dressed!” Paul ordered.

As he walked away, Eric and Bruce thought they heard him whisper under his breath, “schmucks” to Gene, who nodded in agreement.

Eric and Bruce didn’t care as they were too busy smiling and looking into each other’s eyes.

“Hey...um Foxy. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my room after the show?” Bruce asked shyly.

“I would love to,” Eric whispered as he kissed Bruce gently, grabbing Bruce’s hand.

The two grinned as they held hands walking to their dressing room not giving a damn about what anyone thought of them.


End file.
